Don't Cry Baby
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: It had been years since Derek has seen Stiles cry, especially about his dad.


**A/N: I saw this prompt on my dash and I just...couldn't resist. I have a weak spot for writing kid versions of my favorite characters. So, here's a fanfic where Stiles gets lost in a store and starts crying when he runs into Derek. **

**Warning: Fluff, angst, slight OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

* * *

The grocery store was bustling with activity as people rushed down the aisles, grabbing food and items that they could before someone could sweep in and take it. Grocery carts were stuffed to the brim, about to overflow if anything else was added. But the people in the store didn't seem to care, too caught up on their holiday purchases. The entire store was decorated from floor to ceiling, trying to bring in the cheer for the season. But all it seemed to do was just make things more hectic.

Derek hated going to the store on the holiday season. Not only were the sounds and smells downright unbearable, but it was almost always near impossible for him to get what he wanted without feeling as though he needed to fight against other people. He would have gladly stayed at home and entertained Laura and Cora, even if he meant having to deal with their teasing, if it meant getting out of shopping during the holiday season.

But his mom had asked for him specifically to go with her to the store, and he couldn't say no to her.

As the werewolf wandered down the halls, trying to remember where the frozen pizzas were at (he hadn't been to the store in a long time), the smell of tears suddenly hit his nose. Stopping for a moment, the young werewolf looked around curiously. It wasn't the first time that Derek had ever smelt someone crying. In fact, it was a smell he was well acquainted with, due to his baby cousins that often came over. However, it typically wasn't a smell that he would associate in a grocery store.

Passing by one of the aisles, the smell grew slightly stronger and was now accompanied by the sound of a kid crying. Gazing down the aisle, Derek's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed a young boy, probably no older than five, standing in the middle of the aisle. The boy was shivering slightly, the coldness of the frozen food aisle wrapping around him. The boy was looking back and forth, not seeming to know where to go.

Derek didn't move for a second. He looked around for a moment, trying to see if there was an adult nearby that could handle the little boy. He knew that his mom was on the other side of the grocery store, still looking at vegetables, so she wouldn't be able to help. There also didn't appear to be any other adults nearby, surprisingly. The closest people were a few aisles down. It was just him and the crying toddler.

Great.

Sighing softly, Derek slowly walked towards the boy, not entirely sure what to do. He had only dealt with his cousins when they were crying and even then, he wasn't the one to get them to stop. It was always either Laura or his mom who were able to get the kids to stop crying when their parents weren't around. He wasn't qualified to stop some toddler that he didn't even know from crying. And yet, he found himself standing in front of them boy, face turned up in a grimace.

The boy sniffled loudly and gazed up at him, watery eyes taking him in. His lips were quivering and there was snot running down his nose, which made Derek grimace even more. The boy's pudgy hands were rubbing at his face, just spreading around the mess rather than wiping it away. And unfortunately, he didn't have a tissue to give to the boy and he would rather not suggest him to wipe his face with his shirt.

It took a few moments for the boy to calm himself down enough before he finally spoke up, his voice wavering. "I can't find my daddy...," he said pathetically, new tears coming to his eyes.

Not wanting to see the boy cry any more, Derek glanced around for a moment before he took in the scent of the boy. Then, narrowing his eyes, he tried to pinpoint a similar scent. It took a few moments, since the store was so packed with people that day, but he eventually found a scent that matched the boy's. It was up towards the front at the registers.

Humming softly, Derek stuck his hand out. "I can take you to him," he said.

The boy looked up at him with wide eyes and his lips were still quivering, but he didn't seem as though he was going to start crying again. A look of hope came to the boy's face. Nodding his head timidly, the boy grabbed his hand tightly. A frown came to Derek's face for a moment at the wet feeling, but pushed back the urge to take his hand back and wipe it on his pants. Instead, he focused on leading the boy through the store.

It didn't take long for him to find the boy's father. It looked as though the man was just about finished having his groceries rung up, although there was a worried expression as he looked around. The man glanced over towards him before his eyes moved down to the boy beside him. The boy and his father looked at each other for a moment before Stiles shot out of Derek's grip and ran towards the man, hugging him tightly. From back where he was standing, Derek could hear the boy crying again and apologizing to his dad. The man just hugged his son tightly and patted his head before picking him up in his arms, rearranging him so that the boy's face was in the crook of his neck.

A faint smile came to Derek's face and a pleasant feeling settled in his chest. And the feeling increased as the man looked over towards him, giving him a thankful smile and tipping his head towards him. Derek just smiled back and nodded his head before he turned to head back to the freezer section. Now, to find that pizza...

* * *

_Present Day_

"Where is my dad?" Stiles asked Jennifer tightly, his eyes watering up and his voice wavering in anguish.

Derek glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Stiles for a moment, frowning mentally. Deja-vu came right to him, the entire scene in front of him seeming kind of familiar. Watching Stiles carefully, the werewolf noticed the younger male clenching his fists tightly, his lips pulled tight in a grimace (although they were quivering a bit). He seemed to be seconds away from breaking down, but was desperately trying to hold himself together.

It was almost similar to the time when Stiles had been lost in the grocery store and had been crying, not sure where to find his dad, until Derek stumbled upon him. It had been years since that had happened, and yet, the day still played in Derek's mind brightly. It pulled at the werewolf's heart. He knew what it was like to his lost parent (both of them), and Stiles had already lost his mother. For him to possibly lose his dad as well...

Derek wouldn't let that happen. Not if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending, but I had no idea what else to do.**


End file.
